Touching the Sky (Quest)
Background "The vision provided by the Elder Scrolls seems to indicate that Auriel's Bow may be located in a place known as Darkfall Cave. I should proceed there as soon as I'm prepared if I wish to recover the bow and stop Harkon from completing the Tyranny of the Sun." Objectives *Locate Auriel's Bow *Speak to Gelebor *Survive Darkfall Passage *Fill the Initiate's Ewer Conclusion Walkthrough Darkfall Cave Enter Darkfall Cave and follow the winding path past the waterfall. Kill the Frostbite Spider that is lurking in the shadows and then at the junction, take the right path. Contine down till an old wooden bridge is reached. On the far side of the bridge are two Moonstone Ore veins and a pickaxe on a table. Attempting to walk back across the bridge will cause it to collapse and the Dragonborn will fall into the rapids below. The rapids will sweep the Dragonborn down a long tunnel and past a few Frostbite Spiders, awakening them. A short drop down a waterfall will deposit the Dragonborn into a large spider nest, with three spiders in tow. After killing the spiders, follow the river and defeat four more spider who will awaken. A Giant Frostbite Spider will also emerge from a tunnel in the wall that contains a chest. Follow the path and proceed up the dark tunnel until an abandoned camp at a junction point is reached. Nearby a Breton woman lies dead and is carrying a Darkfall Cave Note explaining the massacre. There are two ways into the next section. One is a shortcut that is accessed by pulling a chain behind the bed shelter in the camp. This opens a nearby stone wall door. The other method is the long winding path to the east of the camp that leads downhill, past a boulder tripwire trap, and into a large cavern that is host to two Trolls. Either way will lead to a mysterious person praying at an altar. Auriel's Shrine The person is Knight-Paladin Gelebor, one of the last living Snow Elves. He says that in order to acquire the bow, the Dragonborn must kill his brother, Arch-Curate Vrythur who he believes has been corrupted by the Falmer. Gelebor then casts a spell on the large dome-like structure, called a Wayshrine and it raises to reveal a door. He gives the Dragonborn an Initiate's Ewer and explains that to reach his brother, he must follow the path of an initiate of the Chanty of Auri-El. This means passing through five wayshrines that will eventually lead to the Inner Sanctum where his brother and the bow is located. Once the conversation has ended, proceed inside the wayshire and into the portal to Darkfall Passage. Darkfall Passage Follow the corridor past the water where a Falmer and Chaurus Hunter will attack. Further down the tunnel opens up into where there are additional Falmer and Chaurus. Near the east wall is a small puddle that leads deep down into a secret tunnel where a skeleton lies by some Gleamblossom and leveled loot. Head west into another tunnel, past a Falmer claw trap and a chest. The path leads to a small Falmer camp where several will attack, alongside a few Chaurus Hunters. Follow the path behind the waterfall to come to another camp with several Falmer. Head up the walkway, past the curious sculpture and through the room with the large crystal. Following yet another tunnel will lead to a large cavern with a waterfall. Two regular Falmer and a boss level Falmer are present here. A small hut near the walkway contains a boss level chest. Proceed up the walkway through the waterfall. To the right is a room with several traps, a chest and an Alchemy Lab and some potions. To the left is boulder trap within a long tunnel that contains a skeleton with a note called Darkfall Passage Note II that warns of several traps. Two rope releases will be fixed to the wall by the skeleton. The left one will open the stone door and the right will activate the trap. A Vale Sabre Cat will be seated just as the door opens. After killing it, proceeding through the passage will lead to an enormous cavern, with many giant glowing mushrooms as seen in Blackreach. Progress down the cavern past the waterfall and up a stone path until the Wayshrine of Illumination is reached on the western wall where Prelate Sidanyis is waiting. Like Gelebor, he will cast a spell on the Wayshrine and it raises to reveal a door. Proceed inside and draw water from the basin, then head into the portal to Forgotten Vale. Forgotten Vale Traverse through the initial tunnel until it leads to a opening. Walking up the spiral path will lead outdoors into the Forgotten Vale. The goal in the area is to fill the remaining four Initiate's Ewer from basins dotted around. the valley. Head down to the floor of the vally fighting off any Vale Sabre Cats, and past some ancient ruins. Keep heading north-west and follow the decrepit path. Just before the second arch, take a right north-east through the trees to reach the Wayshrine of Sight where Prelate Athrigh will be waiting. As before, speak to the Prelete to raise the wayshrine and collect the Ewer. Head back the ruined path and south-west up the hill that leads to a ravine guarded by four Frostbite Spiders of varying size. Keep heading along the path until a partially frozen lake is reached. First, head south along the river bank until the Wayshrine of Learning is reached. Speak to Prelate Celegriath and collect the Ewer. Now head back along the river bank and keep traveling north-west until a steep stepped path is visible to the north. A passive Frost Giant will also be standing by the river to the right. Climb the stepped northern path to the top. The next Wayshrine should be visible across the river to the west. Continue along the mountain path and across the natural rock bridge over the river to reach the Wayshrine of Resolution where Prelate Nirilor will be waiting. As before, speak to the Prelete to raise the wayshrine and collect the Ewer. The final Wayshrine is located some distance away. Head back over the rock bridge and continue west downhill into a Falmer camp by the river. A large Falmer village teeming with Falmer exists in the mountains above the river, but it can be bypassed by traveling upstream and defeating a few Chaurus Hunters passing the entrance to Sharpslope Cave. The only thing of significant note is the Unknown Book, Vol III in one of the Falmer huts. Head up the path, past the waterfall and under the stone arch to reach a another camp by a vast glacial wall. After killing the guarding Falmer, walk into the Glacial Cave. Glacial Cave Notable loot Ancient falmer armor Journal *''"I've encounterd Gelebor,a snow elf Knight-Paladin of the Chantry of Auri-El. He's requesting I kill his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur who's been corrupted by the Falmer. I've been given an Initiate's Ewer which will ultimately provide me access to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum where both Arch-Curate Vyrthur and Auriel's Bow are located."'' (Survive Darkfall Passage) * Bugs * Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests